The Day Started Off Nice
by Sarahpumpkin
Summary: What happens when a goddess gets a surprise? What about when a half-blood gets claimed...multiple times? Watch as our favorite characters get thrown into a strange situation. Set after The Last Olympian. No Heroes of Olympus...sorry but it just doesn't fit in. Percabeth. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: A goddess gets a surprise

**A/N: This is mainly to show that I'm still alive. Don't worry I'll still be updating FoxFace. It's just been a busy summer. SORRY! *ducks and covers behind a shield to avoid flaming arrows.***

**Disclaimer:**

**Athena: Excuse me mortal but what am I doing here?**

**Me: Just say these words "Sarahpumpkin doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians."**

**Athena: Why should I?**

**Me: JUST DO IT!**

**Athena: Okay. Sarahpumpkin doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Me: The wisdom goddess speaks the truth. *sighs***

**Prologue: A goddess get's a surprise**

The gods were having a council meeting, discussing about the previous war. It was a lazy meeting so no one really had to pay attention. Not just the Olympians but all the minor gods and goddesses were there too, since a certain boy wished them to have thrones.

A cloud nymph was passing out drinks to all the gods and goddesses. Of course no one saw a certain blonde-headed male come in and put a substance into two of the goddess's drinks, then disappear.

Athena looked down at her goblet and saw some strange-looking petals in it. Intuition told her not to drink it.

She looked around the throne room to see if anyone else had these strange petals. She watched as Artemis took a drink out of the same liquid absentmindedly.

Athena started to worry for her half-sister. She needed to find out what the substance was, even if she didn't know why she was freaking out so much.

Athena took out one of the petals and studied it critically. The petal was pink but was laced with a white edge that was smooth as silk.

She stopped for a second…wasn't it strange that two of the maiden goddesses were the ones with the mystery petals?

She looked over at Aphrodite in a critical way, but like always the love goddess was checking her reflection. This time though, Athena could have sworn she saw an evil glint in her eye like she was proud of herself.

Athena went back to the petal.

Then it hit her.

How could she not have recognized it on sight?

It was the one flower that a maiden should never touch, much less eat. It was the flower that, if you ate a petal, it would act as the other parent and give you a real, live baby. Athena paled considerably as she realized again that Artemis had eaten one.

This wasn't going to be good.

**A/N: Also this story won't have a beta reader because it's mainly to help me get my creative juices flowing. Sorry if I made you wince because of an error.**


	2. Chapter One: The Day Started Off Nice

**A/N: Hey I was inspired to do another chapter! YAY! I promise more of Foxface will come soon too. I'm just having minor writers block for it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Annabeth: Umm…Sarahpumpkin doesn't own Percy Jackson…Can I go to Percy now?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Chapter One: Who am I? Like you need to know**

The day started off nice. In fact the weather was incredibly perfect. The sun was shining that perfect golden yellow that always gives everything light.

Of course at that time I didn't notice the shadows.

But let's keep going, shall we?

The grass was a vibrant green and had that fresh smell. The sky was that baby blue that makes it look like it can be taken and used to make a baby blanket.

I should've known perfect days don't last that long. I suppose perfect things always just have to be ruined.

Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Selene. You want to know my last name? Forget it. Not going to happen. You'll probably read it later. Anyway, let's keep going on with the story.

It was a nice day, we already went over that. I was going to my locker. No, not a gym locker, not a cubby hole that I call a locker; a proper locker. I don't have to share with anyone.

My locker happens to be blue but gray on the inside. Why? I don't know I didn't design the lockers. Of course I happen to forget my combination every time or so, so naturally on this day I forgot it. The best part was that I managed to pick the lock, getting my books. The worst part was that I was late for my next class and unfortunately, the next class was the worst to be late to.

My teacher saw me come in late and silently handed me a pink slip, which contained my death sentence.

Mrs. Higgs happens to be the worst possible teacher ever, next to Mr. Kyle. I wrote her off as crazy the second I came into this unfortunate jail cell known as her classroom. I'd had my share of crazy teachers but this woman had it out for everyone, not just me. I'll admit it was almost a relief that it wasn't just me. Almost.

But, unfortunately, she is the teacher and she calls the shots. Call me crazy, but I don't quite enjoy punishments, and as much as I wanted to tell her off, I knew it was better for me to just sit quiet and accept my detention like a perfectly normal person should.

Unfortunately for most people, I'm not a normal person. No, I'm not even close.

So naturally I gave her a death glare and said, "My locker was jammed."

She just gave me this knowing smile that said, _'Do I look like I care?'_

I took a few deep breaths, and sat down at my desk. This one swift movement of not doing anything else is really hard for a person like me to do.

Of course most people don't know that. No one knows that, except for those that are like me.

Okay the suspense must be killing you. _'What am I?' _you ask? I'm a half-blood; a demi-god if you will. You know, half god, half mortal?

Now you're next question is going to be_ 'Who is my godly parent?'_ If I were to tell you then this story would end here; right now. You don't want that, and neither do I. So let me take you back a few years, ignore the perfectly ruined day for a minute. Let me take you to the time I didn't know about any of this.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter! **


	3. Chapter Two: My teacher turns pink

**A/N: Hey! Okay I know, I know…'Why haven't you posted on FoxFace yet?' Well…I'm going to be honest with you, I have writers block for that fic right now. There. I said it. I have writers block. PLEASE bare with me as I go through this horrendous time of writers block fro that fic, in the meantime enjoy this one! Disclaimer:**

**Percy: Umm…what am I doing here? And, well…who am I?**

**Me: Just my luck, I get him when he's got amnesia.**

**Percy: WHAT?!**

**Me: umm…yeah. Look, you'll get your memory back soon just…umm…oh curse Her-I mean-Juno! Look, just say these words: "Sarahpumpkin doesn't own Percy Jackson."**

**Percy: Isn't that my name? What do you mean Juno? What? I'm so confused. If I say those words do I get my memory back?**

**Me: Sure…umm yeah…**

**Percy: ok. Sarahpumpkin doesn't own Percy Jackson.**

**Me: Listen to the amnesiac; he speaks the truth.**

**Chapter Two: My teacher turns pink**

"Hey" my friend Landon said as he hobbled up to me. Now, you might be wondering why I described him as hobbling. See, Landon has this strange disorder that pretty much makes him handicapped forever. I usually don't do well with boys, but Landon was my friend, nothing more.

"Hi, Landon," I replied cheerfully. My friend walked beside me as we walked to our next class. I met him because he was in all of my classes, and strangely enough, managed to get partnered with me for tons of projects. Not that I was complaining.

Today he looked really nervous though, like he expected the ground to swallow us whole or the moon to crash into the earth.

"What's up? You look rather worried." I asked him.

"Oh…umm…nothing." He replied, trying to mask his face. It didn't work on me, but I dropped it.

We came up to Mr. Kyle's class, entered the room, and sat down at our tan-colored desks. I started pulling my pencil out of my binder when Mr. Kyle's voice filled the room.

"Now class, today we will be learning about…" He went into his preaching mode as we talked about today's topic. I'm usually one to pay attention in class and take notes, but the room was warm and I felt my eyelids start to droop down. _THWACK!_

"Ms. Chandra, are you planning to fail my class?" He asked me, his eyes malevolent. I fought the urge to rub my head and shout "I couldn't possibly fail it when you teach us nothing anyways!"

"No." I replied innocently.

"No…what?" He stated in a no-nonsense sort of tone.

"No ma'am…I mean…sir…" I said evenly. His nostrils flared, which would've looked funny on most people except on him it was quite scary.

"Detention Selene, and don't let me catch you falling unconscious in my class again!" he said _falling unconscious_ like I had meant to fall asleep. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and started talking about today's topic again.

I knew I was a goner. I couldn't possibly imagine the type of detention that Mr. Kyle could come up with. I've never gotten a detention before, and Landon looked at me worriedly and sympathetically. I gave him a small smile letting him know I was okay. He nodded and ran a hand through his black shaggy hair.

The rest of the day turned out normal, although Landon would occasionally look at me in a very strange manner. I finally was able to confront him about it at lunch.

"Stop looking at me like that." I told him.

"Looking at you like what?" he asked nervously, his eyes getting that same look again.

"Like that! I'm going to be completely fine. It's only detention. Besides, it could be worse." I answered, trying to calm him down. I didn't understand why he was so worried about a detention.

"Worse…yeah…" he mumbled, getting a glassy look over his eyes.

By the time school was over I was ready to hit the hay, unfortunately I still had detention with Mr. Kyle.

"Ah…Mrs. Chandra. Sit please." He ordered me, his tone not very nice, despite the politeness. I sat. "Did you think we wouldn't find out about your mothers charade?"

_What the heck was he talking about? My mother is dead!_

"Umm…what do you mean sir?" I said in my most polite and innocent voice.

_Just act natural and don't start hyperventilating._

He looked at me with cold green eyes. _Wait? Weren't they blue?_ _I specifically remember his eyes being blue before. Maybe I was imagining things._

"We know who you are Selene Chandra. You are not supposed to be alive. Your mother made a mistake. So naturally _she_ has sent me to destroy you." His words stung me like a bunch of needles.

_Not supposed to be born?_Destroy _me?_

"I-I don't know what you are talking about, sir." I told him truthfully. His skin started turning pink and soft, which later I would find weird. But now it made him more intimidating, and scary. His voice started sounding smooth and I felt myself wanting to believe whatever he said.

I heard a knock at the door and Landon came in. "Err…sorry sir I forgot my paper."

Mr. Kyle looked about ready to kill him but just nodded and cleared his throat. "Very well hurry up."

Landon looked really nervous and I wanted him to stay but figured that would make Mr. Kyle do his weird pink-skin-convincing-voice thing sooner. Besides, a teacher can't hurt a student; it's against the "teacher code". Landon gave me a strange look and left. Mr. Kyle turned on me.

"You will come with me." He said in that voice again. I found myself nodding my head but snapped out of it.

"Why would I follow you?" I probably shouldn't have said anything but I did.

"You want to." He shrugged.

I found I _did_ want to follow him. I didn't know why or how but his voice was convincing and I was really curious. "Ok…"

As if in a trance I followed him out of the classroom.

**A/N: So…what do you think?**

**Percy: I still don't have my memory back. You said I would get it back!**

**Me: You will…eventually. Just wait a few months.**

**Percy: MONTHS!? What do you me-**

**Me: Umm…yeah Hera found out that I had Percy and so he went back to sleep…don't worry he'll be okay…I think.**


	4. Chapter Three: My savior has hooves

**A/N: I tried to make this long for you so be happy! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Foxface: What in the name of the Capitol am I doing here?**

**Me: What? Did I get the stories mixed up! You're supposed to be- uh never mind. Just say "Sarahpumpkin doesn't own Rick Riordan's books." Okay?**

**Foxface: Then can I go back to winning the Hunger Games?**

**Me: Of course**

**Foxface: Okay, Sarahpumpkin doesn't own Rick Riordan's books.**

**Me: The girl with the face like a fox speaks the truth…**

**Chapter Three: My savior has hooves**

Mr. Kyle led me to the library, which happened to be devoid of anybody.

Today was one of those winter nights that came fast, and even though it was only about 5:00 the sun had decided to take a rest anyway. Some moonlight trickled through the windows.

I looked at the colorful display of books, hoping to be able to sit and read one. Unfortunately, my predicament was much worse than I thought.

Mr. Kyle started changing again. His skin turned baby girl pink, and his voice started getting silky and smooth. This time he had a pink bow and red arrows. I felt like I was on some sort of demonic Valentine's Day card.

"No offence but the pink and red isn't really working for you." I said nonchalantly, like I wasn't confused and scared.

"Bite your tongue demigod! I am going to take you to my patrons and they will deal with you." He said scathingly.

_Demigod? Patrons?_

I bit my lip, but despite my best efforts, I still managed to blurt something out.

"Excuse me…err… sir but I believe I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

He straightened up when I said sir, seeming to like that.

"No matter, you will wait with me and I will take you to my patrons."

That's when Landon came in. I was too shocked and dazed by the strange things happening that the only thing I could process to say was, "You have…hooves."

Landon looked slightly frightened when he saw what was going on. Then he started playing on these pipe things. Roots started sprouting out of the ground and attacking my teacher, not that I particularly cared. Landon shoved me out of the library and we ran.

We didn't stop running but kept going. We sprinted out of the school and into the city. I had no idea where the heck he was taking me but at that point I didn't care because I was just glad I didn't have to see Mr. Kyle.

Now, most people would turn around and go home at that point, but I was utterly dazed and I trusted Landon. Yeah, go ahead and start scolding me, but honestly you don't know what it's like to be put in a situation like that. Count yourself lucky.

He led me into what I thought Long Island Sound would look like, but I wasn't sure because I had never been out of the stupid boarding school, except field trips.

I was about to pass out from exhaustion and asked if we could take a break.

"No, I smell them coming. We need to hurry. We're almost there." Landon told me in between breaths.

_Smell them coming? Please tell me this is a dream…_

"Please…tell me…what's…going…on!" I panted out.

"The less you know the better off you will be. Just trust me long enough to get you over the boundary line." He told me.

_Boundary line?_

Call me crazy, but I did trust him. Don't ask me why because I honestly still don't know the answer to that question. I looked behind me and saw something that made me want to run and hide.

About a dozen policemen that looked really skinny were running after me. I didn't understand why they didn't just shoot me with the guns in their hands but I wasn't complaining.

I couldn't run anymore, we had run a full five miles at least. I dropped like a deer shot down by a hunter.

"Selene pleeeease get up! We are almost there! When you get down the hill go towards the Big House. You can't miss it," Landon bleated.

"I'm…sorry…it's just…a lot of…running…" I breathed out. I could tell he was tired, too, but didn't point it out.

I looked behind me and the policemen were getting closer…except they weren't policemen. They were skeletons, and instead of guns they had swords. Rain started pelting my back and I knew I had to get up.

I pushed up off the ground and, even though my muscles were screaming bloody murder, I ran. Not a moment too soon a lightning bolt hit the place where I had been lying.

_Just a coincidence…right?_

_I was doubtful._

I followed Landon even farther down a country road and started climbing the hill where a huge white pine stood. The skeleton men were gaining on us and I knew I had to pick up the pace.

I vaguely felt an arrow wiz past my head and lodge into the white pine directly ahead of me.

_Since when did they have arrows?_

I briefly looked behind me, and that was my big mistake. I felt an arrow lodge into my right shoulder. I cried out.

I wondered why the monsters hadn't reached us yet and realized Landon was playing his reed pipes. Black started to reach towards my vision but I kept going. I was half-way down the hill.

I could hear Landon shouting something and saw people come out of their…cabins?

I saw the big house Landon was talking about and started towards the steps of it.

Unconsciousness was threatening me even more so, but I had to make it to the house.

I tripped over the stairs and ended up falling on my back. I felt the ground beside me and felt a pool of sticky liquid on it. With a jolt I realized it was my blood.

The last thing I remember seeing is an older man and Landon's concerned face. Then I blacked out.

**A/N: Thanks to all those anonymous reviewers who reviewed past chapters…but I really want to get some more reviews because it's hard to make a story without getting feedback…it's like talking to a wall, and even though you can have nice chats with walls, I really would like to hear some feedback. Thanks!**


End file.
